Priestess Malfoy
by Lady Gisbourne
Summary: Revised and revisited. Revitalised and best of all edited. Anyone who read 'Dru Malfoy', will find the same characters and plot line. Though not as mislabeled and chopped up. Dru is chosen to be a student at a different world of magic but when the Wizarding world of Hogwarts won't let her leave, she takes refuge as a slave until things change.


"Quiet now," Professor Severus Snape instructed in a dark monotone sound that made even the bravest of youths shiver. Dru looked down at her exam, and shut her eyes momentarily before starting. Spells level six was her last course, and one of the last few tests she would ever have take before summer break. It was exciting to know that her magical career as a student was almost over. Spells were her best subject, and though she wasn't popular like Harry Potter, she managed to keep a small circle of friends whom she trusted.

As her quill went to the page, a familiar screech was heard, and she looked up as her white barn owl sailed into the room, holding a black envelope. Clever Athena saw her doing her exam, and dropped it before the professor instead. With one brow raised, he picked the envelope up seeing whom it was addressed to and from whom, before setting it down. Athena settled herself on a perch near a window watching and waiting.

Dru wondered what it was for, since she rarely got any letters from anyone. Her muggle family hadn't really sent her anything since she moved to the magical world, though they sent her funds to stay in the world of magic until she could return home permanently. They had told their friends that she had left for an institution in Romania.

She wrote them occasionally and even sent them a few souvenirs; A tie, a few pens, and one of Athena's shed feathers. She hadn't received thanks for any of it but was sent a thank you card with some money for her following year's textbooks.

Dru finished the essay on how to create a glamour spell that held sway over an entire room, and another's perspective, and moved on to a short multiple choice questionnaire. She doubted that this was all her final consisted of, certain that Snape would make them all replicate a spell in the laboratory, but for now it was just classroom work.

As she finished, she rose from her seat, she handed the professor the papers and he passed her the envelope with a grim face. "Read your letter then off to the lab with you."

Dru took the envelope and sat near the door to the lab. The letter was muggle written, and didn't speak out loud.

_Dear Miss Morganna;_

_We regret to inform you that your family has been killed in an automotive accident. There will be a funeral held on their behalf in a week, and their property is to be taken in by the House of Lords due to a lack of taxes collected. _

_If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to call the Rosewood Mortuary. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ryan Boone_

_Officer of Scotland Yard._

The paper dropped the page from her hands, as she began to reread the letter a third time. When? How? Why? She trembled with despair and left the paper on the floor to work in the lab.

Professor Snape picked the page up reading it himself and followed Dru as she entered the lab.

"You will reproduce a truth potion."

"Yes sir,"

"And Miss Morganna,"

"Yes sir?"

"When you are done, take the rest of the day off. I will send out a message to your professors regarding your position."

"Sir, I would rather finish my finals,"

He gave her a measured look, and though Dru knew what sympathy was, that almost confused her to see the expression etched in the professor's face.

"Suit yourself,"

At platform Nine and three-quarters Dru walked amongst students who didn't know her, and touched the portal to the muggle world finding that she had been barred in. Others passed by her without a second thought, but Dru tested the passage several more times, and then turned back buying a train ticket to the magic city and left the station with very little money. She was going to have to find herself a summer job it seemed to pay for her last year of school. Athena looked at her curiously as they re-boarded the train. She hated riding in the train, but what could Dru do? Let her fly to the city? She doubted that would suffice.

What Dru however couldn't admit to herself was that she would probably have to give up Athena if the finances got too horrible. That broke her heart; especially since the mice and rat population was reserved for familiars for potential students.

As the train stopped at her next destination, she stepped out nearly knocking into a student.

"Watch where you're going mud blood," She knew the voice. Draco Malfoy, two years under her, and would be entering his fifth year supposing that he passed his courses. She stepped aside, and watched as he boarded the train that would be turning about and headed back to the station. There was no need to go to Hogwarts since school was out, so the trips were shorter. She turned back, nearly running into another person, whose hair was whiter than Draco's and longer.

"Pardon me," she said in polite courtesy, but as she stepped aside to go about the man his walking stick was raised to bar her passage.

"Dru Morganna, if I am not mistaken?"

She paused, her eyes gazing up into the bright green eyes of the speaker, "Yes?"

"The widowed child from the last term—your name was in the papers."

Dru looked away somehow feeling almost ashamed of her position, especially before someone who clearly thought better of themselves than she did.

He shifted so he stood before her, and raised the serpent head of his cane over her blonde hair exposing a birthmark she had kept secret for most people.

"Well, you're certainly now a mud blood," he said with some surprise. He glanced beyond her to Draco, then back at Dru, "Your muggle parents; who were they?"

She stepped back, "That's none of your concern, sir," her hair going back to its set place. Though she had no bangs, she combed her hair to hide the crescent moon birthmark, which she was certain was more of a tattoo that she was forced to bear. She made an obvious circle about the man, who knew her, and as she vanished into the crowd, she recalled that the man was Draco's father, Lucius; one who lost his house elves to Harry Potter, and alumni of Hogwarts. She bit her lip glancing back over her shoulder, and seeing that he had boarded the train.

She turned back to the city and began to hunt down a job.

School began again, but this time, Dru's books were paid for by her own earned funds. She was old enough to be an adult in the muggle world, but she was a student still at Hogwarts, and had no inclination to return to the world that despised her; especially now that she had no connections.

"Dru," Holly Gray raced up to her embracing her friend, "Where have you been? I have been trying to contact you!"

"Working," Dru answered simply, but it was clear that her lack of communications had placed her as an outcast amongst her friends. She made herself recluse to the library more often than not when she was not in class. She had no inclination to put herself in a place where people would speak to her. She did however miss her friends, though her widowhood had made her awkward.

Athena came and went with the daily paper, but Dru barely read it. All the politics and rise of the Dark Lord barely seemed to touch her. The one thing that did bother her was the breakouts in Azkaban. She feared the place, the dementors, and yet knew it wasn't this Sirius Black. No one would release a bunch of crazies even if they themselves were crazy.

As she walked about the school towards mid-autumn, a new letter came that put her in an awkward position.

_Dru Morganna; you are summoned to attend the Isle of Mists and become a priestess. It had been foreseen, and only now have we located you. Please make the proper arrangements to depart and our guide will meet you on the border of your world and the world we share with the outside world. Sincerely, Lady Lillith. _

Dru read it over several times but she could not go. She couldn't afford it.

Her house master, Severus Snape had however received a letter of his own regarding her standing with the Isle of Mists.

"You will depart at once,"

"But the school year has already begun," she protested.

"And you can pick it up after your training. The Isle is not to be ignored."

"Professor," she began to protest, but he raised his hand. "Pack only what you need. Athena will remain here."

Dru frowned but did as told only taking her wand and one change of clothes.

Winter came early, and for Lucius Malfoy, whom was fond of winter, was pleased when his son sent a letter asking for a uniform for the Yule ball to be held just before winter break. He liked the excuse to go out into the snow, though into the city, he could care less.

As he entered the great magic city to make the arrangements he found a broken wand. It didn't mean much to him, but it was odd to see something of such value broken and left on the street. He picked it up, studying it when he heard an odd sound. His bright eyes looked about trying to find the origin of the sound, knowing that there were no dementors in the city.

Yet it was a scream.

Could there really be dementors here?

In the alley to his left, he saw the screamer; a victim of a domestic type of attack. Lucius was not known for his heroics but he was a gentleman deep down when he wasn't serving the Dark Lord.

He was going to ignore this until he saw whom the victim was; Dru Morganna. He had frightened her with his forward approach at the train station earlier in the year, but he hadn't known how to approach someone who was born of muggle parents yet had the purest line of magic that was more powerful than his own.

Certain no one was watching him; he entered the alley and raised his wand.

"Stupefy," he ordered, a light flashed from his wand and snapped against the assailants who didn't see him enter the alley. The two rouges went flying, and Dru pushed herself against the nearest wall, trying to cover herself up, a bit exposed though not overbearingly exposed. Her uniform was thread bare and torn. Dru looked more like a homeless beggar than a student.

She looked up as he drew closer and stared at him with frightened eyes.

"What do you want?"

He lowered his wand, reseating it in the cane, and glanced over his shoulder certain he was not being watched. He lowered himself to a sort of squat without kneeling, so he could look at Dru at eye level. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

She twitched, her matted hair not hiding her crescent mark, and it surprised him to see that she wasn't caring if her tattoo was exposed.

"I got recalled," she said carefully biting her lip, watching him with a wary eye in case he tried anything, "To the Isle of Mists—they requested my attendance to become a priestess," she looked away from him, momentarily unable to hold his even gaze.

"Dru,"

"The platform wouldn't let me go into the muggle world—I cannot afford to go back to school, though all my things are there, including Athena, and I cannot get a job," she looked away, "I have been living here on the streets sir," she glanced in the direction her attackers had gone flying, "My wand's broken," she looked about as if to find it, but not seeing it continued, "They caught me off guard," she swallowed, tears at the edge of her eyes, "I couldn't defend myself," she tried to speak further, but the tears overpowered her and she began to cry, and hid her face in her hands.

"Dru," he said her name, and reached out to take her hands. He was uncertain why he was being so generous, beyond the fact that she had a power that no one could deny that was stronger than a pureblood.

He helped her stand though she wobbled, and had trouble standing straight. He could see it, but didn't say anything, as she tried to force the tears back, trying to control her emotions. She wasn't a loud crier like his son, which he wasn't entirely fond of. In fact if Draco could try to hide his tears like Dru, Lucius would never have to interfere as much as he did at Hogwarts.

Lucius waited his firm gaze upon her. He knew that this was an adult, but it was clear she was alone with no one to help her. Like an abandoned child, he thought, but didn't say. He took one shoulder in his hand, the other holding lightly onto her hands; he felt the skin tight about her bones, and nearly flinched at how thin she actually was.

"When did you eat last?"

She glanced about uncertain if she was to answer truthfully, but meeting his gaze with no more tears to shed, answered, "A few days ago I had a stale slice of bread,"

He glanced away. Narcissa was not going to be happy, but he wouldn't let this girl die in the cold. Not like this, anyway.

"Come," he said in a calm manner. She looked at him curiously, and he elaborated, "I am going to help you," Whether or not he was sent here by something stronger than Voldemort he didn't know but it was clear in his head that he needed to help. He escorted her out of the alley, and to a small inn up the street. Paying the madam of the inn, he instructed, "I will be back in a couple hours. Make certain that she is washed, and fed."

Dru followed as best as she could, tugging at the rips of her clothes trying to hide her exposed skin. She was frightened, but the tavern lady did as instructed especially after he paid her with several gold coins of a value Dru couldn't tell, but whatever it was it made the hospitality of the lady a bit more generous.

The bath was warm, and Dru did her best to scrub herself clean, though the longer she sat the more she realized that a majority of the darker patches on her skin were from the attacks. Lucius Malfoy had prevented the second raping, but had clearly been too late to stop the first. The tavern woman wrapped Dru's ankle, having determined that it was not broken, and helped her into a dress, perhaps more threadbare than her old ones but cleaner. It was low cut at the top and high cut at the skirt, making Dru shiver, and shift about until Lucius returned. She noticed how his eyes traveled up her body, and for a moment feared the worst, until he handed her a small parcel.

"This should fit you," he said in a warm tone.

She retreated behind closed doors, and found that he had bought her an entire suit. Dark slacks, boots, a white shirt, and a black blouse that made her look more like she was a relative to Lucius than perhaps intended. As she returned to the tavern end of the inn, she was lead to a corner booth, where her savior sat quietly not drawing too much attention to himself.

"You look better,"

"I feel a bit better," she paused, biting her lip before sitting down across from him, "Thank you,"

He didn't answer, "I have sent a message to Hogwarts to have you reconsidered to return. I do not know if I will get an answer or if they will contact the Isle of Mists in turn. But until things are settled, perhaps you would consider living off the streets?"

"It would be nice to," she answered not looking at Lucius, but at the street trying to avoid catching that lingering gaze he had given her.

"If you are willing to work, while you wait for an answer, I have need of a housekeeper. I won't guarantee you any pay, but I can at least promise you food and board."

Dru nodded after pondering this over for a minute. "I would like that,"

"Good," he glanced out the window, "I believe that if things fall through as they should, you will be returning to Hogwarts around Yule."

She paused watching him curiously, wondering what it was that he was thinking on.

"If that is the case, I think it would perhaps be fair to get you a new uniform, and perhaps a dress," the last word almost made Dru pale.

"A dress?" she asked swallowing with a little fear. She liked dresses, but it felt odd to be in the graces of someone who clearly had power.

"My son has need of a beautiful escort," his eyes met hers with an even look, "I believe you would do him justice," he watched her keenly, and she felt color rise in her cheeks. She had been attacked, rescued and taken care of, now was about to be pampered. It was lovely, but she knew there was going to be several snags in this, and she wondered whether or not she could handle it.

"But first, something to eat," he said his tone changing as a waitress brought forth two sandwiches. What they were she wasn't entirely certain, but they ate in silence, then he led her out of the tavern and up the street to a tailor's shop where he had her measured for two new school uniforms, and a Yule dress. The tailor didn't question Lucius and did as told, closing to keep Dru's wardrobe similar to the Malfoy style, and had her try on a dress that hid in the back of a train of gowns.

The dress he chose was strapless with a corset back, and a whimsical skirt. The dress was black with a silver lace lining, and it fit her well—and would do her justice when she filled back out again.

"Well my dear, no one could look as fine," the tailor said when she stepped out of the dressing room.

He surveyed her, yet stepped back when Lucius rose to look himself. Dru was certain he had forgotten how to breathe, and she shivered at the thought, though she doubted that he was really that attracted by her.

"Will this do?" the tailor asked Lucius.

He didn't answer, looking away briefly from Dru.

"It will do fine," he finally said just as the tailor began to worry.

Dru took the words to be her instruction to change back into the uniform she had entered in. Though she wobbled on her wrapped ankle, she managed well to return to the suit, and then under the instruction of Lucius carry both her own garments and the suit for Draco.

"Come along Dru, we have a few more things to acquire before returning to the manse,"

Dru followed her employer certain with her steps being two paces behind him as if she was a servant and not a student. She didn't complain, nor did he ever turn his head about to see if she followed.

"Tell me Dru, what kind of wand did you have?"

"Wolf hair and Cherry wood, sir,"

He hesitated in step, but she managed to stop her own stride with his own as he turned back to face her.

"A weak wand, Dru," he studied her, "Yet you have passed your classes,"

"Well enough, I suppose," she looked away from Lucius, afraid to be judged by him again.

"Perhaps there was a reason, though I suspect that you will be gaining something a bit more potent," they entered the wand shop and were greeted by the elder merchant.

"Why, Master Malfoy, what ever are you doing here?"

"A wand, sir, for my servant," He stepped ever so slightly to the side and let Dru step forward.

"Wolf and cherry," the shopkeeper said briskly.

"Was," Lucius handed him the broken wand. Dru glanced at him curiously but she said nothing.

"Well this is beyond repair. What happened?"

"An accident," she quickly answered not daring to let Lucius explain that she was attacked some hours before.

"A pity," the shopkeeper took the broken wand, and for a moment she knew that he had disapproved of her speaking out.

"Well child, set your parcels down, and step this way. It is for certain that a wand shall choose for you whether or not it is to be replaced."

Dru set the parcels carefully on the shelf after Lucius gave her a nod of approval, and followed the keeper to the back.

A very dusty box in the back of the shop clattered at Dru's very presence, and she trembled as the gray with dust box pushed out from a mountain of boxes and flew at her as if she was a high class celebrity. She caught the box instinctually and slowly opened it. Inside was a pale wand that had carefully carved in symbols from an ancient language. She reached within and pulled the wand out, feeling the wand bind itself to her as if she was the wand and the wand was the being.

"How interesting," the shopkeeper observed.

"What is?" Dru asked staring at the wand feeling the power course through her veins.

"Dragon bone, and rose water from the Isle of Avalon," he scratched his head, "The wand was sent to me many many years ago to ensure that only the rightful owner would get it." He studied the wand in her hand, "A perfect fit. Come now and back to the front,"

"How much?" Lucius asked as Dru tucked it safely away in her attire.

"One gold dragon,"

"A bit expensive, don't you think?"

"A bit powerful, I must admit," the shopkeeper glanced at Dru warily, but Lucius paid, and Dru gathered up the parcels as the shopkeeper said in a low tone, too low for Lucius, "There will come a day, child of Avalon, when your master will need you for your gifts."

Dru said nothing but with the jerk of her head, she knew that his words had reached her. She followed without question as they left town and returned to the manor.

"What's this?" came the voice of someone whom Dru had only heard once through the papers;

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"The house servant,"

"But you have house elves,"

"Not since Potter tricked me,"

There was a silence, as Bellatrix stared at Dru, "A pretty little thing, does it know your dirty little secrets yet?"

"Enough, sister," Narcissa Malfoy snapped, "I suppose my husband was playing smart by choosing a human rather than an elf. However it seems to me," she paused glancing at Dru, "That this is a student at Hogwarts,"

"Really?" her sister crooned, "And what side does this mud blood take in regards to the Dark Lord?"

The room filled with silence as they all looked upon Dru.

"I am on no one's side," Dru answered looking down at the floor, "I have not pledged myself to any one side, for neither one benefits without the other."

Narcissa was the first to react to this, "The girl who was supposed to go to the Mists,"

"She'll betray us,"

"No," Lucius cut her off, "She owes me a life debt, and therefore she will not betray us."

"How?" Bellatrix stared at him.

He glanced from her to his wife, and with an even gaze, "I rescued the child while picking up Draco's suit," he gestured for Dru to hand him the appropriate package, which sat atop of her own things.

"How?"

"A simple spell," Lucius answered defiantly clearly no longer wishing to discuss it.

Bellatrix stared at Dru with some hate, "Don't get comfortable here. When your master's not looking, I may throw you out."

"That's enough," Lucius snapped, "I have already decided on how to teach Dru what happens if she misbehaves,"

Dru slept fitfully the first week of employment at the Malfoy residence. She was frightened that if she one day didn't glance over her shoulder that Bellatrix would slit her throat, but the days passed, and she was spared by not having to see her often.

At the end of the second week though despite her hard work and charismatic manners that made her charming when serving guests and skill in the kitchen, Dru finally learned what would happen if she ever failed.

She awoke in her cot in the basement and cried out with fear when she saw that the floor was covered in snakes of all sizes and kinds.

An infestation would surely get her thrown out, but she had to do something or suffer the consequences.

She picked her wand up and muttered a charm to clear the room, "Purifiso," yet the snakes didn't vanish.

She paled with fear, and raced up the stairs in the suit she wore daily, and though she felt the bodies of several snakes brush against her, and the fangs of others when she stepped on them, she managed to make it to the main floor, covered with a layer of snakes worse than down below. Dru's heart raced as she looked about for an answer, she didn't know if she should go and wake the master or try to fix this on her own somehow.

Yet as she thought, she felt the scales of a snake run over her bare feet, and yelped just as someone came up behind her.

"It is typically best, not to scream," a familiar voice spoke to her. She knew that he could feel and hear her heart race with the dreadful fear.

"It's only a glamour," Lucius finally said and as if he had flicked a light, the snakes were gone, "However, disobey me, and the glamour will be reality." He stepped close to her and for a moment she could feel his breath against the curve in her neck, "and I will not come to save you,"

"I swear sir, I will never do anything to displease you," her voice was strained as if snakes slithered about her body still. "I will do whatever you ask,"

"Good," he answered standing barely an inch from her body, "The Dark Lord comes tomorrow, and tomorrow," he reached from behind and snatched her left wrist, exposing her unbranded forearm, "You will swear your fealty to him."

She shook with terror still, but nodded, "I will,"

"Good," he lingered behind her for a moment, his grip on her hand tightened, and for an instant his body pressed against her back and then he vanished.

Dru lingered in the living room, her bare feet on the antique carpet, frightened to move as if the snakes would return. But she finally did, knowing that if her master willed for them to still be here they would have made their presence known by now.

The following day came with more fear. Many guests came to the manor with the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Most looked upon Dru with cold eyes, while she quickly moved about serving drinks to the guests as the Malfoy servant that she was.

However when she spoke her vows, part of it in English and the rest in a broken rendition of parceltongue, she trembled at how bad the dialect felt leaving her throat. The Dark Lord seemed satisfied nonetheless when she reached the end of the speech, and as instructed, ran a blade over the palm of her left hand as a blood oath. She didn't cry as he tattooed the imprint that was permanently embedded into her left forearm. She watched as it wriggled about and grew with the power she was accepting.

Bellatrix stared at her curious, yet there was a look of dismissal as if she was insignificant. Dru wondered if she still hated her as much as she did the first minute Dru had entered the Malfoy manor.

"Back to your duties as the mundane housekeeper; Dumbledore will send for you to return to school, and when you do, you will serve me by acquiring all the information you can gather." Voldemort instructed, and Dru bowed her head as she vanished the room feeling the eyes of many follow her.

"Yes sir," she bowed her head and left the room, feeling the eyes of all on her as she vanished. Most of them stared at her with hate, but others saw her possible use if she returned to school.

As Dru cleaned an antique portrait, a messenger from Hogwarts—Severus Snape arrived to collect Dru.

"You ought to have sent her back immediately."

"Yes well, there were things that had to be taken care of first," Lucius covered his own tracks with no real effort to hide the lie, "Take care of our newest member, Severus."

Professor Snape glanced at Dru curiously, as they crossed the front room to where Dru stood on a ladder.

"Our master accepted her vows just the other day,"

"No doubt under some command,"

"It is for the best," Lucius answered irritably, as Bellatrix entered the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Collecting our student,"

"Good—she's a nuisance,"

"Bellatrix," Lucius snapped, "Away with you,"

Dru finished the portrait as she was discussed. She barely slept at all since Lucius had used the glamour charm on her, and now to be burdened as a spy made things worse. She heard the thoughts of everyone enlisted, and could see their futures. Each one's deaths were vivid in her head, as well as the lives of their offspring. She knew that everyone related to Voldemort would suffer. How it would come about was different for each one.

"Go and pack now Dru," Lucius instructed her as she stepped away from the portrait. Professor Snape eyed her wearily noticing the bottom of the Dark Lord's brand on her wrist. "She's taken her vows then?"

"Indeed," Lucius answered, though not with a proud tone, which surprised Dru, "The Master thinks she will be useful, especially if she can get in with this so called army of Dumbledore's,"

"Students learning to practice magic, is hardly an army,"

"Led by Potter, there is a risk,"

Snape shrugged, as Dru vanished, packing her things. The clothes Lucius had bought on her behalf when she had been rescued, and brought here. When she returned Bellatrix made a sort of growl in her general direction which Dru didn't flinch at anymore. She had decided that the sister-in-law of her master was just plain batty.

Her wand tucked into her hair to keep it in place, she set her bag by the door, so she could at least say good bye.

Bellatrix vanished from the room, but Lucius lingered, his eyes measuring Dru mostly with curiosity to why she didn't bolt out the door.

She outstretched her hand to Lucius, "It has been an honor to serve you, sir," she was not about to let out Lucius's little secret that he had saved her from the streets.

Snape raised his brow, but said nothing on the matter as Lucius paused hesitantly and then clasped her hand firmly.

"You're welcome to return to us when you are in need of a place to stay,"

Yule was special and as Dru dressed herself in the Slythern commons, she felt herself watched, but no one was there in the girl's changing room with her. They had already left, and as Dru pulled the black gloveletts up her arms to hide her tattoo, she heard a familiar voice.

"You do look radiant tonight,"

She jumped when a face stared back at her rather than her own reflection in the mirror.

"My lord," it was Voldemort. How long had he been watching her?

"Any news?"

"None," Dru answered, "I barely have had a chance to catch anyone willing to talk to me. The Weasley twins have stated that I should be cordially invited first by their teacher. "However, until I actually meet Mister Potter, there is little I can do,"

"Do not fret, my dear, I have everything under control." His eyes studied her, "You enjoy yourself tonight. What you do tomorrow will determine your future,"

Before Dru could ask further he vanished.

Quietly, she left the bathroom, and found her sire's son waiting.

"Well it's about time,"

"Please forgive me," she said looking away, "I was having trouble securing the back," it was a lie, but it was one he could buy.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, and taking her by the arm, lead her to the great hall, and after one dance ditched her to be with his friends Crabb and Goyle.

She stood in the corner for a moment, her black dress danced about her feet much like a dementor and yet shimmered like a ghost, as she poured herself a glass of punch, and took a seat near the stained glass windows on the west side of the room.

"Are you Dru?" a younger girl perhaps Draco's age spoke to her. Dru hadn't quite seen it coming, and jumped when spoken to, thankfully not spilling her drink.

"I am," she looked at the golden haired girl. She looked much like Dru, but still held a youthful glow in her eyes which Dru knew she no longer possessed.

"Hermione Granger," she shook Dru's hand, "I believe that you wanted to join our study group run by Harry,"

"True," Dru answered, smiling gently not betraying her dark secret.

"Well, we will be starting up after Christmas break, the second Friday around sunset. You'll know which door you're supposed to go to."

Dru raised a quizzical brow, as a red headed boy—Ron she guessed from reputation came and took Hermione back to the dance floor. She looked pretty in pink; Dru observed recalling that she wore the same dress last year. She finished her drink, and held her tongue as the head mistress—Dolores Jane Umbridge strutted in.

"Everyone to bed now," Dru set the glass aside and slid out the door when Draco made it clear he was not escorting her back to the common rooms. "Eight inches apart!"

A woman entered the office of Severus Snape, whom was studying the reports that Dru had written to send to the Dark Lord, which stated little beyond whom was involved with the so called army.

"Milady," Snape didn't have to ask who she was. He knew without knowing even how he knew it. It was Lady Lillith, the High Priestess of the Isle of Mists.

"Severus," she was radiantly beautiful, and it shocked him a little, "I think you know why I am here,"

"Dru Morganna,"

She nodded.

"Dru is currently attending the Yule Ball, as an escort to,"

"Draco," she finished the words for him, "I know. She needs to depart this place at once. Do whatever you must, but her training here is over."

"Her vows," Severus protested.

"No one can stand against the power of the Mists. You know that best of all."

Snape rose, "Then I shall fetch her from the ball now."

"Do so,"

However Snape found the ball empty, as Flitch began to clean the great hall. Without a word, he retreated to the Slythern Common room, and found Dru still dressed from the ball, barefoot, and reading a book near the hearth.

"Lillith has come for you,"

"I am not going," Dru answered firmly.

"Dru,"

"Professor—it's going to be my last term after Christmas," she protested closing her book, and rising from the couch, "My lessons with the Isle have waited nearly twice as long to begin; it's only fair that I finish what they have failed to post pone."

"If you avoid this, there's a chance that you may not be able to go to the Isle,"

"Then that is how it will be,"

He stared at her with a cold and even gaze, "Your vows may have been made, but tattoos are not the same as ancient magic practices long forgotten by those at Hogwarts."

"I understand," Dru answered, "But my training here is so close to complete that I cannot deny it. It's not just a tattoo thing," she added the last part in glancing at a mirror that even Severus could see acknowledging their master whom was spying on this conversation.

"Very well," he gave in noting that her wand was in her hair as if it was a muggle hair pick.

Graduation was grim, considering the death of Sirius Black, and the clearing of charges against Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Dru received her certificates and rites of passage before returning to the Malfoy Manor as the housekeeper until summoned by the High Priestess. She walked alongside Draco silently. Since graduating, Draco had at least begun to look at her with a more even gaze. Their trunks from the school were well packed with their things, and Dru had agreed to let Draco have her old textbooks which were in relatively good condition. There were a few notes along the sides of a couple pages where she had found errors in spells, and even created one or two little spells of her own.

As they stepped into the manor they were not greeted by anyone. However the volume of the argument they had entered upon was welcome enough.

"You failed!" Bellatrix was shouting. Draco glanced at Dru, whom knitted her brows and continued within the manse, quietly made her way towards the basement, as an answer froze her in her tracks.

"Shut up, Bellatrix!" it was Lucius, his voice cracked from having shouted several times over before, "I know, and the Dark Lord will punish me when he sees fit to. Until then, be silent!"

Draco looked to Dru.

"To your room, Draco. I will notify them of our arrival,"

He nodded and vanished up the stairs. If anything, Draco had become the pesky and cruel little brother, Dru didn't really know. Yet she didn't think much on it as she retreated down the stairs and changed into her servant uniform. She returned up the stairs and walked with silence to her master's office.

With a light knock, the door swung open, and she flinched seeing it was Bellatrix whom opened it.

"What do you want?" she snapped, her eyes locked on her crescent moon brand, which Dru had begun to practice letting be seen.

"I have come to inform you, that Draco Malfoy has returned and is currently unpacking his things."

Lucius looked up from his desk, his eyes slightly dull from a lack of sleep, "Very good. Be kind, and send up a tray of tea for the three of us," gesturing to acknowledge the presence of his wife to this argument.

"As you command," Dru answered tipping her head, in a minor bow, and retreated down the stairs, brewing up a pot of black tea; honey for Bellatrix, sugar for Narcissa and cream for Lucius. As she returned Lucius gave her another command, "Send Draco here, promptly. And make certain to bring up a cup for my son,"

"Of course," she bowed her head and vanished up the stairs.

"They're fighting again weren't they?" Draco asked as she entered only after being granted permission.

She nodded lightly, "I am afraid so,"

"You know what for, don't you?"

She looked up knowing only a part of it.

"My father has failed to bring the prophesy to the Master. Instead he let it shatter, and now without the secrets it held the Master is probably going to punish him." Dru saw the regret in Draco's eyes. The prophesy of Harry Potter had been lost, and no one really knew what it said. Bellatrix had killed Sirius. Harry had fought and survived against Voldemort. The world was perhaps turning in favor of those fighting for a brighter future. The darkness was starting to falter, and the Malfoys were not falling in the graces of Voldemort.

"I am sure things will be alright," Dru offered some comfort.

Draco looked at Dru looking for an answer, but in seeing none, looked away, "Why have you been sent here?"

"Your father has summoned you,"

Draco nodded, and followed her down the stairs to Lucius's office.

"Remember, that I like brown sugar,"

"Of course," Dru retreated to the kitchen and returned with his preferred brewing of tea.

"Draco, my dear, how was your final?" Narcissa asked as she entered.

"Passed without problems."

"Well done,"

"Indeed," Bellatrix agreed. Lucius nodded at Draco his approval.

"And you graduated?" Narcissa asked Dru, as if she cared.

"I did, madam,"

"Very good,"

"What now?" Bellatrix looked at her, "She's useless for our master."

"Not entirely," a voice rose from behind her. Everyone jumped at the voice of the Dark Lord, and Dru stepped aside as he entered, "You are going to be doing great things, and gathering wisdom and power on my behalf,"

"What do you mean, my lord?" Bellatrix protested with fear and love.

He looked at Bellatrix, "Lady Lillith will be here soon to pick up her student,"

Dru lowered her head tired of being told what to do or where to go.

Lucius broke her inner thoughts, "Tea for the Master,"

Dru nodded, as the master continued, "Straight up—no additions or substitutions,"

"Of course," Dru vanished, the tattoo on her arm twitched and burned as she walked away from the master.

A knock came at the door of the Malfoy manner towards the fall of Draco's sixth year. Dru was setting his packed bags by the door. Lucius had barred himself in his office, while his wife and her sister hid in the parlor. Dru straightened her uniform and answered the door.

A woman clad in a lavender dress looked down upon Dru with expressionless eyes, and a blank facial expression.

"The Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes madam," Dru glanced over her shoulder, "Are you expected?"

"Perhaps," She stepped within without invitation, and Dru shut the door behind her.

"Let me fetch the master of the household,"

"Take me to his office," her voice was crisp.

Dru nodded, and escorted the lady up the first flight of stairs to Lucius Malfoy's office, and knocked on the door to alert him.

"Enter," his voice came through the door.

Dru turned the handle and pulled the door open. Lucius rose to greet the unplanned guest.

"My lord, may I present Lady," she paused realizing she had no idea whom she was presenting.

"Lillith," the woman spoke, her dark hair bound behind her tightly, "High Priestess of the Isle of Mists,"

"Charmed," Lucius came forward from behind his desk, tipping his head with recognition, but not with respect.

"I have come for my pupil, Dru Morganna," she barely looked at the servant, until Lucius glanced at Dru when Lillith speaking her name.

"I am Dru," she spoke up, knowing Lucius would approve of her speaking up.

"Dru," Lillith looked upon her curiously, "We finally meet. I assume you know why I am here,"

Dru nodded.

"I should have picked you up myself some years ago, but I didn't realize how bad things had gotten here," she looked at Lucius, "I will take charge of Dru now,"

"What will become of her?" Lucius asked rather quickly. Did he actually care? Dru wondered as she looked from the lady to her superior.

Lillith blinked in surprise at Lucius's concern.

"She is to be trained in the old ways and perhaps one day return and teach our ways in the school of ministry and magic."

"Well then," Lucius turned his attention to Dru, "Go and pack then my dear,"

Dru nodded and turned away from the priestess ad Lucius. A bitterness in her throat, at the feeling of being handed over to someone. She didn't have to stay here, but she had no where else to go. Yet where else would she go? She had no connections and no family.

She entered the basement and went to her corner, throwing a couple changes of clothing into a suitcase, and making certain that her wand was tucked up in her hair. She never used it when she was working here. She never had a need for it, even though she could use magic whenever it suited her now.

As she returned up the stairs the whole of the Malfoy family and Lillith awaited her by the front door. She shook hands with each one, bowing her head each time to signify that they were still superior to her in some way.

Dru sat before a silver moon pool staring into the world beyond the Isle. She heard he sound of many things, but the two things that she heard the most was heartache and war. And the Dark Lord was winning.

Concentrating she oversaw the sudden fall of the Dark Lord, and the fall of his greatest followers including the Malfoys. She gasped as Narcissa packed her things, divorce papers signed, and her son following her. Lucius took to drinking, and Narcissa took to the muggle world. Draco moved to the muggle world marrying a Wiccan enchantress.

She shivered watching the dark world fall, but those who clung to the light had their own heartaches. Dru watched the funerals take place at sunrise. Orphans and widowed people had the lost look on their faces as she had had. She cried for them all, but tears barely came to her when she saw Voldemort fall to Harry Potter as it had been foreseen.

"Lady Dru?"

The connection to the outer worlds was broken by the High Priestess's voice and Dru looked up, her face wet from the blood and pain she had seen.

"Come away from the mirror. There's nothing you can do for them now,"

Dru nodded rising, and following her mistress.

"Such pain and loss comes with rejuvenation and mercy."

"Like fire to nature,"

"Exactly," the walked along the stone path leading back to the main temple, "You recall your lesson about balance?"

"The Goddess is the scale that holds good and evil in check. She balances both sides for neither one can survive without the other,"

"Hunter and prey,"

"Life and death,"

"Love and hate," the high priestess continued, "is a part of this. I know you saw your old residence fall into ruin. You are bound to them through a life debt. One day you will pay that back, but not today. Today you shall eat, rest, and call the corners to meet you and call the element of the Spirit."

"But,"

"Spirit binds the elements together my child. You will start from the east and end with the north. Can you do that?"

She nodded, but question lingered.

"What?"

"How are we different from the Wiccans and Mynah?"

"You are a priestess. You understand balance of both worlds, and strive to balance the world as the Goddess does. The Wiccans try for this, but favor one side over another. It is in the Spirit of the elements combined that makes us whom we are." They entered the temple and knelt before the altar of the Goddess.

"Now Dru, eat."

Dru did, choosing water and fruit, and went to her chamber to meditate. There was no sunlight but the silence of her chamber was nearly as strong as the sunlight. She concentrated on silence and holding the powers about her like a robe, trying to keep it balanced with equal attention, with perfect love and trust. Yet her faith in her abilities was diminishing because of what she saw in the moon pool. Her tattoo remained still, though it burned with white fire now that Voldemort was dead.

_Concentrate, Dru!_

Dru stood before a silver mirror in her red wool dress, now ready to take her vows. Her heart drummed in her ears. Most of her time had been in fasting, meditation and spells that were not for wands. Most of her training was with herbal potions or with hand spells. She was mastering things quickly, and now she was ready to graduate. It had been four long years and though she had done well, she knew that her place was not here at the Isle after graduating. She was meant to do something more than linger here.

She had seen much yet most of what she had seen had been horrifying—and some were even painful. Dru had seen the departure of many lives, even her mentor and superior Severus Snape.

She bit her lip, tugging at the folds of her grown and turned away from the mirror ready to take her graduation.

Lady Lillith stood before her at the great stone alter and handed Dru a golden goblet.

"Drink and foresee your destiny,"

Dru nodded, and drank the potion, shutting her eyes despite the bile taste that lingered on her tongue.

She handed the goblet back, to her mistress collapsing onto her knees, as the potion took effect immediately. She shivered and convulsed and then fainted, as her spirit left her body to seek the future.

_The mists parted as she returned to familiar ground, and took up her teaching position. She felt heartache almost instantly. Saw a grave of someone that she knew. She saw herself linger near this grave and cry often. Yet she taught with success, and even managed to earn the respect of her students. _

_Dru began to linger at the vision of the grave trying to see whom it was that she was so attached to, but just as the words became vivid; she lost her focus and fell back into her body._

She came to, and pushed herself to her feet, accepting the branding of her superiors as she was taken as a high priestess. Her arms were marked with ancient Nordic glyphs that signified her rank. She barely felt the pain, her mind still lingering on her visions, the school, but most of all; the grave that Dru did not recognize.

"Now go Dru Morganna, and teach the world of our ways."

Dru stepped through the foyer of the Malfoy mansion. It was a broken place full of pain. It felt like it had been many years since she had been here but it had only been four years. She now was twenty-two. Her blue dress grazed the ashen floor as she made her way through the rooms, finding most of it in ruin. Fire had consumed most of the place it seemed, and yet as she descended the stairs to the basement, she found the room untouched by fire but by something vile.

She blinked, and at first found the place vacant and empty until she saw that someone had been living here like a homeless cat in her old cot.

She blinked at first ready to leave, sensing some danger here but felt herself draw close to the person asleep in her cot. Her breath caught in her throat as she found that she knew the person.

Lucius Malfoy.

His eyelids were red from a lack of sleep, his face lined with wrinkles of stress and age. It hadn't been long enough to make him age as he looked now, but she sensed that magic had taken its toll on her old employer. It wouldn't be long if she left now for him to die. The death crone waited in the corner for her to leave, it's black cloak making it's raven like face all the more grim.

She reached out and touched Lucius's brow, feeling him tremble. He was ill. The mold, the smoke, and the poisonous spells that lived with him here were hurting him. She spoke his name softly, watching his face twitch as if fighting away a nightmare.

But she didn't have to wait long for an answer. His heavy eye lids opened the whites red, his green eyes dull and glazed over to be grayer than that brilliant green she knew.

"What do you want?" His voice cracked, as he sat up slowly, as if he was dreaming. She glanced beyond him momentarily seeing the crone quake waiting to see what she would do.

Recognition came to Lucius as he stared at her face. "Dru . . . what are you doing here?" his body shook as he reached out and clasped her upper arm. His hand was cold, and it frightened her how close he was to death.

"I came to see you," she answered softly, having trouble looking into his eyes without seeing the pain.

"Then your training,"

"Is complete," Yes, she had trained hard, and studied always feeling the call of Voldemort's brand on her arm. At times even causing her to lose her focus, but now the war was over. She had watched it happen, and saw the demise of the Dark Lord's army.

He stared at her for a minute unspeaking, and she clasped her hands tightly about his own stiff fingers.

"Dru, this is not a good place for a priestess to be,"

"Nor is it a good place for someone of such status," she answered, pulling him to his feet, feeling him tremble. The crone stared at her, now surprised by her character.

"I have done what I must," he answered, his voice thick with despair, "Everything I did, I did for my family, yet," he paused, swallowing, "It was not enough," She saw tears in his eyes, his grim face barely hanging on to not crying.

"It was not your fault that you family chose to do what they did," she spoke tenderly, and as if she was a key, she unlocked his barred away emotions, and he began to cry. Dru did only what came naturally to her, and took him in her arms, wrapping herself tightly to him, feeling the years of pain and despair come out and surround them.

"She left me," his voice was broken, not caring about his pride, "Married a muggle king," his embrace about her tightened, "My son has cut off all contact, and married a mud blood witch," The Death Crone inched closer waiting for Dru to let him go, "My finances and reputation have left me." She had seen him in Azkaban and felt what he had suffered, the fear the demise. The worst of it all was his inner fears that clearly said his failures had been the reason his family had abandoned him. It was true, but the truth was hard to bear.

Dru looked up past Lucius again seeing the Death Crone begin to stretch her hand out to Lucius, and she tightened her own embrace on Lucius. Not that she truly knowing what she was doing, but she wouldn't let the Death Crone take him while she held him.

_Let me take him to his rightful place._

_Hell is not where he belongs. He can still change._

_Are you willing to sacrifice your own life for that? It will take more than a charm to make him change and be in the graces of the Underworld. You will suffer greatly if you do this._

_I am willing. _

_So be it. However be warned, your sacrifice may cost you more than you are ready to pay. _

_I will deal with it. _

_Then good bye Priestess Morganna . . . and good luck._

Dru watched the Death Crone vanish, and she stayed put feeling his embrace stiffen as he clearly sensed the Death Crone's absence from the room, though she doubted he knew what he had been so close to.

"Come now, Lucius," she said in a calm and even tone, "Let us depart from this place,"

"And go where?" He released her, and she stepped back, "I am not what I was," she knew he meant financially standing.

"I have acquired some funds recently, in an apprenticeship," she studied him carefully. First he needed a bath and clean clothes, and then she would take him out to eat.

He must have thought as she did, for he said, "Perhaps I should clean up first,"

Dru nodded a small grin on her face as he stood before her. A lingering glance, and a tender squeeze on her hand, and he vanished up the stairs. Dru followed only to the front room where she saw that the portrait above the fire place was covered in dust, and ash, despite the portrait still clearly alive under the filth. She was tempted to clean it up, but denied herself the right, until she heard Lucius upstairs draw himself what sounded like a shower.

She walked to the closet in the hall near the foyer, and returned with a feather duster.

"Why Dru, where have you been?" the portrait, Lucius's father spoke with surprise as his portrait became visible again.

"Away," she answered, knowing that the late Malfoy didn't really care.

"You've been missed by all those who are on the walls,"

She grinned, "Well, I am just visiting,"

"Where is my son?"

"Upstairs," she answered.

"Well," he sat down in an over stuffed chair, and watched her, "Just visiting or not would you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Dru answered though she was uncertain what he could dare to ask of her.

"Take care of my son," his voice was firm, "He needs a clean start—away from here."

Dru looked away recalling what the Death Crone had said, but returned her gaze to the senior, "Of course,"

"Good," he changed his tone, "Now continue dusting. I figure it may be a while until you are back to clean the entire manse."

Dru was still working on the frame when Lucius returned, clean shaven, well dressed, and well groomed. He raised a brow at her.

"I doubt a priestess such as you ought to stoop so low as to clean a portrait,"

"A small task," she answered stepping off the old ladder. "I will have to return one day and clean this place top to bottom." She grinned at the portrait, and turned her attention back to Lucius, "Shall we depart?"

He offered his arm to her whom she took and led him out of the manse and into the freshly fallen snow of an early winter.

Dru lead Lucius to a restaurant at the edge of the magic dominion and the muggle world. It wasn't an extremely nice place, but Lucius didn't think much on it as they consumed a late lunch. She encouraged Lucius to actually eat something more than soup, but having barely eaten in some weeks, he could barely tolerate anything solid.

"So where are we going?" he asked knowing that he was not meant to go back to the mansion.

She glanced away, biting her lower lip briefly, "I hadn't truly thought on that,"

No surprise, Lucius thought. Though Dru was clever, beautiful and skilled, she occasionally missed the point on certain small details. She'd rescued him from death. Just as he had saved her life once—this made them even he supposed, but he had not been so comforted by friendly company that he was hesitant to simply part ways after eating.

"Perhaps we can find shelter in the muggle world," she began.

"I will not go there," Lucius countered. The muggle world was Narcissa's now. And Draco's. As much as he loved his family he wouldn't dare enter the muggle world and risk shaking their stable lives.

Dru looked at him clearly understanding, "I have taken vows with the Isle, but my destiny was determined to be away from the Isle, and possibly back in the school of witchcraft and wizardry to begin an ancient magic's department which won't open up for some years,"

Lucius looked upon Dru curiously. Priestess Morganna teaching children seemed odd, but then again, it was only a rare opportunity to have an alumni student actually learn of the old ways. It may actually benefit the school greatly.

"Is this concrete?" he asked Dru.

"It's still a proposal. I won't know anything for a while," she answered.

"Then perhaps," he paused wondering if the old home his father had left him still existed, "You would care to join me to a small place that I still have titles to,"

"Where?"

"Just outside of town," Lucius answered, glancing about, "Some twenty kilometers north of the old school,"

"I guess," she answered, and he knew the answer meant she was recalling her past experiences with the Malfoy household.

"You wouldn't be there as a staff member, Dru."

"Then what would it be to you?"

He shrugged. Compared to Dru, he looked decrepit and perhaps even rotten, but she acted as if it didn't matter. Perhaps it was part of her training, but he doubted that.

"A . . . guest," he tried to think of a more elegant word but none came to him.

"Very well," Dru answered, and rose to pay the bill for their lunch.

He watched her walk, and saw that she held herself proudly, but not regally. He admired this, but didn't dare say anything in this very pubic place. He was already getting odd looks for being who he was.

She returned and took his hand, "Let us depart then,"

The home left to Lucius was more like a cottage, left unattended for many years, yet things had been covered with sheets, and the roof was left in such a condition as to state that it would never age.

He made an effort to help remove the dust covers, yet because he had barely done much activity before today for the last two years, he had to stop often and rest. Dru moved about as if the task was easy, and even began brewing a soup for a late evening meal when she discovered the kitchen and wild garden out back.

The meal wasn't much, but this was a good place to start over. Dru's company was pleasing, but he began to dread his inner thoughts as night fell. Dru chose a couch to use for sleep. Lucius retreated to the main bedroom, finding he was rather uncomfortable in such comforts. The cot in the basement had not been at all luxurious, and he wondered even now how Dru had managed it without complaint.

Sleep came with nightmares; dreams of such fear and doubt that he awoke in a cold sweat as he rolled out of bed, and landed on his back.

To his surprise when he moved downstairs Dru was already awake, meditating outside on the front step. He didn't dare to break her concentration, but as he moved back inside, she rose and offered a small smile.

"Good morning,"

"Morning," he replied, "Was the couch comfortable at all?"

"Very much so—better than the mattress I had at the Isle."

He looked at her curiously until she answered;

"Being traditional, the mattresses were made of straw,"

"'Straw'?" Lucius repeated as if it was barbaric.

"Yes, sir," she confirmed, and entered the kitchen considering their options for a morning meal.

Dru felt tied to Lucius for saving his life from the Death Crone, though by her count they were even. She helped set the cottage home just so, and barely took any room for herself. However, as Christmas approached, she couldn't help but feel different about her housemate than how she did in the previous weeks. It sent her meditations off kilter because she felt in a way intimate about staying here. Yet she felt as if she would forever fear him for the way he had treated her before.

On Christmas Eve, as Dru tinkered with the idea of making something for Lucius, she was approached on the topic of their understanding.

"Dru,"

"Yes Lucius?" she had begun to call him by name, feeling almost safe to do so as his equal.

"Dru, forgive me for being so forward, but why is it that you saved my life? I know I was not far from accepting death,"

She glanced away still uncertain herself, "You have always been kind to me. You've saved my life, and gave me shelter when I had none."

"And why stay?"

"I don't know," she answered after a pause of silence. She dared not to look at him, as if he would understand her thoughts better than she would herself.

He sat down on the carpet beside her, taking her hand in his own.

"I am old, Dru,"

"Not really," she answered, her fingers knitting with his, "You've barely rested since the war began, questing to make a better life for your family."

"Most of these age markers are permanent,"

She dared to look at him, seeing most of the redness in his eyes gone. The filmy look that dulled the green in his eyes was absent and having managed to shave over the last few days had helped improve his looks.

Admittedly, Dru could have chosen better, but she wouldn't be at peace if she was with anyone else.

"I don't mind," she answered holding his gaze evenly with her own.

He glanced away briefly, and then looked back almost as if he was dreaming this, but Dru would have woken up by now if this was a dream. She reached out, and cupped the right side of his face with her hand, and drew his lips to hers, feeling the welcoming instinctual response.

She pulled back briefly making certain she wasn't dreaming. Clearly from his expression he was thinking the same thing.

No words were spoken between them as they returned their mouths to one another, and Lucius pulled Dru onto his lap, their hands entangled in one another's hair.

"To bed," she whispered in his ear, praying he intended not to get carpet burns.

"To bed," he agreed, releasing his hands from her hair and rising from the floor, carried Dru up the stairs to the bedroom he had been using. Not caring if the door was open or not, clothes fell away from one another, and in a passionate frenzy ended up on the bed. Their hands explored one another, and Dru found that despite Lucius was a complete gentleman he had scars on his back from torture that she had only read about in stories and rumors. What they were from, she could hardly guess, but her very touch over these scars made him tense, as if recalling a memory, as they stared into one another's eyes. Did he fear that she wouldn't accept him because of these flaws? She paused almost wanting to speak, but her heart held words back and drew his face back to hers.

She barely said a word, as he became the one on top, and guided himself within Dru. She had not felt the touch of a man since that day in the streets, and barely knew how to react, though her body clearly knew what it was doing as her legs spread wider to accept him. As they made love, the clock chimed midnight, though it barely registered to them as they reached a climatic moment, his body constricting as he released himself within her flesh, and Dru trembled from the orgasm that had consumed her.

He retracted himself and rolled to the side slowly, a light film of sweat covered one another as they just lay next to one another, their hands securely clasped.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered as her eyes fell on a clock on a nightstand.

"Merry Christmas," he answered rolling onto his side, and leaning forward to kiss her again.

Time passed with grace, most of the age markers Lucius believed to be permanent was not permanent, and faded with the passing years. Dru remained by his side, much like a consort as they fell away from the world essentially wrapped up in one another's lives. Dru lingered at the small home living much more like a wife, sharing his bed, and maintaining the home with his help.

It had been nearly ten years since she had returned and took Lucius from that dreary basement when an owl arrived; its large brown wingspan barely made it through the door without crashing and landed on the coffee table staring about curiously.

Dru brought the owl a small bowl of water, as she took the letter and was about to open it when it became animated and suspended in midair spoke to Dru.

"Dear Miss Dru Morganna; I headmaster Powell would like to cordially invite you to Hogwarts school to teach ancient magic and symbolism. Room and board will be accommodated for whatever you need. Pay is three gold dragons a month, more than minimum wage in this day and age. Please come and attend the general staff meeting in three weeks—May twenty-forth, for an informal meeting. Sincerely, Judas Powell".

Dru watched as the envelope dropped to the floor. Her vision came back at her ten fold now, from when she had been made a priestess. Going risked Lucius's life, but not going risked her vows not being fulfilled to the Isle. She bit her lower lip, as she picked it up and sat down, watching as the owl left. She remained sitting on the couch thinking as Lucius returned from the local market around nightfall.

"Dru?"

She looked up at him, her eyes seeing now what the Death Crone had warned her about. But he had changed. It was her doing, and it was for the better. He set the bags in the kitchen and took the envelope from her willing hands. The message played for him, and his brows knitted together.

"It's an honor to be invited to teach," He said quietly, "We knew this letter was coming Dru. The question is; is this what you want?"

She looked up at him. Like he had done for many years now, he listened to her wants and needs, just as she did to his. He set the letter down on the coffee table, and sat down beside her, pulling her close.

"I don't want to leave you," she admitted without telling him the entire truth.

"You don't have to." He answered; he tipped his head down and kissed her brow, "I know that professors are permitted to take their loved ones if they wish—at least during Dumbledore's administration allowed it."

Dru nodded, knowing that this had been true though she had never seen any of the partners of professors.

"If they won't accept me as you consort however, Dru they would accept me as your husband,"

She paused and looked up at Lucius.

"What?"

He shifted on the couch and knelt before her, "I was going to wait until Beltane but," he picked about in his coat pocket, and drew out a small drawstring bag. From within he produced a silver ring with a dark green gemstone in its center. "Will you marry me, Dru Morganna?"

The room fell away as she stared at the ring to her beloved friend and partner. He would die but was it her right to deny him this—would it change anything if she said 'yes'? All these related thoughts flashed through her mind in moments but then she swallowed her fear.

"Yes," the word slipped out decidedly despite her fears.

He slid the ring on her finger and drew his beloved in a warm embrace; a smoldering kiss overtook her as she melted in his arms, and accepted the choice she had made.

The wedding was very small and very private. Dru had no one she wished to invite beyond her high priestess, who didn't attend, and Lucius had sent an invitation to his son, but he was away on business.

"I now pronounce you man and wife,"

Dru Malfoy walked onto the familiar grounds of Hogwarts castle, her hair tightly pulled back with proper hair picks, her wand tucked away in the folds of her robes. The Dragon Bone and rosewater wand had served her well, though she rarely used it unless the occasion was dire.

Her pale lavender dress barely touched the stone floor as she entered the great hall, closely followed by Lucius. They had come for the informal meeting, having agreed that she would teach so long as it suited her. When it no longer did, they would return to the home they shared, and let the world completely forget about them. The hall was full of adults. Some had children at their side, and Dru paled when she recognized several of them, including Missus Hermione Granger Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. Both saw her but clearly didn't recognize her like they did her husband. Draco rose and embraced his father.

"Father,"

"Draco,"

"It's been a while,"

"Indeed," he released his son who almost forgot about the small child at his side.

"My son Scorpius,"

"Hello," the small boy, about ten, stared up at Lucius curiously. Dru couldn't help but see both the grandfather and the father in the child. Fair in both skin and hair, no one could mistake them for being unrelated.

"Scorpius, your grandfather,"

The child looked at Lucius, still curious, but Lucius took the role with grace, kneeling and embracing his own blood.

"I am afraid that I must apologize," Draco admitted when Lucius released the child, "I was here preparing to teach when your invitation reached me, a week expired from the event date," he glanced at Dru with some recognition.

"I don't think I have met you before," he stated and Dru glanced at Lucius awkwardly.

"Actually we have," she outstretched her hand, "My name's Dru,"

They shook hands the recognition clearly striking Draco as he released her hand.

"It's been a while," he offered a small grin, "Well come and join us," he gestured to a table that had been occupied by them.

They followed, and sat as the headmaster stood and gave an opening speech, and spoke of new rules, policies, and changes anyone may not be aware of.

"Now let me introduce the professors; Professor Hermione Weasley, of potions and spells; Professor Luna Lovegood, of telepathy and foresight; Professor Neville Longbottom, of charms; Professor Draco Malfoy of Defense against the Dark Arts; Professor Grace Delany of herb lore; Professor Septimus Black of Brooms and flight; Professor Harry Potter, games and beasts, Mister Bradley Tonks the watchman, and lastly Professor Dru Morganna-Malfoy of Ancient Magic."

The staff list seemed odd, but no one questioned it. Dru rose when her name was called, noting Hermione look at her with recognition having at one time called her a traitor.

"All those who have textbook requirement please bring your lists forward."

Dru remained seated on this. She hadn't decided whether or not to choose books for the course. She watched quietly as staff members rose, and she smiled. It was nice to be back here.

"House masters; Professor Draco Malfoy for Slythern, Professor Longbottom for Hufflepuff, Professor Weasley for Gryffindor, and Professor Lovegood for Ravenclaw."

School began in August, and Dru had decided on not having textbooks. She would instead lecture and show, while students listened and observed. She was given an observatory classroom near the telepathy department. She was granted a secluded dormitory room for herself and Lucius that was near her classroom and office.

"Quaint," he observed as they unpacked. There was a good view of the castle, but it did not have good lighting.

"It'll work," she answered, wrapping her arms about his waist from behind, kissing his neck.

"They have offered to let me spend hours in the library," Lucius said, "It would be interesting to see what the school is letting students read and not read."

"Indeed," she answered.

He turned about in her embrace and kissed her deeply, "Things will work out here for us," his voice was reassuring and kind. Dru believed him, and yet hoped to never see the day that she now had nightmares about.

"They will," she answered, smiling as her eyes locked with his briefly before taking his mouth with hers again.

"Shall we test our new bed?" he teased into her ear, knowing she would agree immediately.

"Good day," it was first year students of all ages, she noticed as she walked to the front of the room. "And welcome to Ancient Magic," she paused noticing the familiar faces of the students because of their parents, "You will address me as Professor or Priestess, when you are in my classroom. This year, being a first for everyone, I will do my best to give you an introductory course to the beginning of magic, and its history. By the end of your seven year term, should you choose to pursue the topic further will learn how to use the elements beyond the use of a wand, and how to keep what you use in balance."

A hand rose.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to use wands?"

"Only to compare the elemental effects of various spells,"

Another hand rose.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you studied at the Isle of Mists?"

"It is," she answered.

She went over the course, explaining she chose not to use a textbook, however explained that they would be working with other professors in order to understand the course better.

"Is it required for Owls?"

"No,"

"Then why study it?"

Dru looked at her class, "A fair question. The answer is simple; this is more of an elective. I do however promise you this; that if you continue to learn then you will be all the wiser for taking the course, and have a better understanding of where magic begins."  
* * * * * *

Dru sat on the floor of her office meditating when a knock at the door broke her concentration.

"Who is it?"

"Scorpius Malfoy,"

"Enter,"

The young ten year old did, closing the door behind him.

"What can I help you with?"

He glanced away wearily then back at Dru, "Professor, are you really married to my grandfather?"

"Am I speaking to you as a teacher or as an average person?"

"Average,"

"Then, yes I am married to your grandfather," She relaxed her position.

"Does that mean that you are my father's mother?"

"No," she answered with a small smile, "I went to school with your father," she spoke, "And I met your grandfather after he saved my life," she spoke in kind.

"So you are not my grandmother then?" he sounded disappointed.

"Would you rather I was?"

He nodded.

"Does Grandmother Narcissa see you?"  
"No," he glanced away.

"Why not?"

"She calls me a mud blood—what's a mud blood? Father won't tell me."

"Would mother tell you?"

"Mother's dead,"

"Well, let me tell you what a mud blood is, and I want you to listen carefully—can you do that?"

He nodded.

"Mud blood is the best of two worlds. It's a beautiful combination of those who cannot do magic and those who can. You have better chances of making friends with both because of this where purebloods cannot."

He looked at her curiously.

She bit her lip.

"Do you know your chocolates?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly.

"Well a pureblood is a dark chocolate, and a muggle is a white chocolate. Mud bloods would be a milk chocolate. They are the best of both worlds."

Scorpius giggled.

"So that is what a mud blood is, and if Grandmother Narcissa cannot see it, then I will just have to make up for it now won't I?"

Scorpius smiled broadly and embraced her without invitation, but Dru embraced him back.

"Do I still have to call you professor?"

"Only when you are in my classes," she answered, "But that's our little secret, okay?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Is that all then?"

He glanced about nervously.

"What is it?"

"I can't find my way back to my house,"

"Which one are you?"

"Slythern,"

"Well then, let me escort you then," she rose, and pulling on a professor's robe, took Scorpius by the hand and lead him out of her office and down the hall to his dormitory.

Classes went smoothly; most of it was her talking theology, and history. She would occasionally bring in elemental tools and show them how to make fire with the use of hand wizardry, and concentration, and then explain how it related to the ancient magic. But as winter break drew near something felt out of place, and she couldn't tell what it was. Her husband, whom had been spending time with his son and grandson when they were not in classes or working, was still the same and she was still the same. But something amongst her coworkers and students felt wrong.

In her mind her dreams were of snakes that coiled about her whispering the death spells to her, telling her of her doom though she couldn't distinguish what it was exactly. She knew that they whispered the executioner's curse to her, frightening her with the spell as they constricted about her, tearing her skin, and making her break into many pieces.

She awoke in a cold sweat screaming once or twice, as Lucius wrapped himself about her, comforting her as she wept in fear. She still hadn't told him of the vision she had had long ago.

"It was just a dream, my love," he caressed her skin, stroking her hair and wiping away the tears.

"But I," she looked at her arms seeing no signs of her body being ripped apart, "they," she stuttered and leaned against Lucius for comfort.

_To whom this may concern;_

_I, Dru Malfoy hereby bequeath my personal belongings to Scorpius Malfoy, my surrogate grandson, and his father Draco Malfoy. Please be certain that if I die, that I am cremated so that my body can return to the Isle, and my soul can reach the underworld. My wand shall go to Lucius Malfoy—my husband, friend, and lover. May it serve him as well as it has served me . . . for what little I have used it. A man of such greatness now, has rights to such a wand, if it will adopt him. _

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Dru Malfoy_

She read the letter over and over again, and folded it into her journal. If something did happen, it was only fair to leave her few possessions with those who cared. She let a small tear fall from her face, and then slid back into bed with her husband who was deep in a peaceful sleep, undisturbed by her insomnia tonight.

She wrapped one arm under her pillow and the other about Lucius's waist feeling him gently stir under her touch, and pull her body against his back, her hand up to his heart.

Visions eventually become realities, as Dru knew best, and she prayed that the one that made her a priestess would fade away and never come. However she didn't see it coming as soon as it did.

"Lucius my dear, I will need books pertaining to the Craft, and the Elemental Corners."

"Having trouble in the class my love?"

"Not really," she blushed, "Well, I guess just a little," she sighed following him through the aisles of books, "I am so used to just believing. I haven't ever had to think about this from a curious students perspective," she sighed, "They have so many questions, and take faith in what I say that I hurt myself by not being able to answer them,"

He chuckled, "You can always just send them here,"

"Lucius,"

He laughed turning about deep in the library to embrace her, "I jest. I know you want to answer them as well as you can."

She answered his embrace and inhaled the sweet scent of her husband. It brought her peace, and made her calm.

They found the books she would need, and returned to the front desk just as someone shouted a curse.

Dru's head snapped up, as the word was spoken, her wand already out to stun the elder student who had spoken the irreversible curse. Her body was moving in another direction to push her lover away from the blast of the curse.

Yet it struck them both and sent them flying.

And into the arms of the Death Crone.

'_I told you this would come with heartache.'_

'_But this is not fair!' Lucius protested._

'_Life is never fair, Lucius.' It answered._

'_But this was not foreseen,' Dru protested._

'_I told you that you would have to make sacrifices.'_

'_But you never asked me for any.'_

_The crone paused, 'You were too happy to take a broken man, and make him yours. I had no reason to ask you for your fertility.'_

'_I love him,' the fact that she had been unable to bear children didn't bother her. He stood beside her, staring at the Death Crone in horror. _

'_And he loves you, but now, you both will enter the underworld together. This was the sacrifice that had to be made. You brought a broken family back to its father who needed them. You planted the seeds for the Isle, and in the end, you offered your life for the one you loved the most. You both were hit, and both of you will enter the underworld.'_

_She looked beside her to Lucius who was still trying to understand what had happened. His hand was locked firmly with hers, unbelieving that they were looking down at their corpses, as the son of a former death eater vanished from the scene._

'_And Dru,'_

'_What?' she looked at the Death Crone whose raven face held a look of being proud._

'_You did the impossible by helping him redeem his graces in the underworld.'_

_Lucius looked at her curiously, as she countered, 'My love hardly counts for barely having any value to the underworld,'_

'_You'd be surprised,'_

'_But,' but it was clear that Lucius understood, and pulled her closer to his side. _

'_It's alright, my love,'_

'_You gave him a better life than the one he had. It would have been just as easy to let Lucius here die in the basement you found him in. Now you will share your lives together in the undying kingdom—come.'_

_Dru gently pulled Lucius close, and they slowly walked away, leaning against one another, not wanting to see Draco and Scorpius enter the scene._


End file.
